I'm Innocent
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Full Summary inside: Angelina is dealt a horrible blow in life following her release from Azkaban. Can she get her family back?  DH compliant. Is an RPG post from some x years ago. R


AN: This was from an old RPG I was once part of and I had to do some character repair with one of them. I played Angelina and someone else was playing George and Fred the II. So, this is all there is when I wrote it at one point thought he person playing George wrote their portion so I give credit there where it's due. Characters like Mason and all belong to someone else. So if it seems OOC well, yeah that's why. I probably will end it here or maybe continue it at my leisure really. ^^;

Post DH cannon friendly to an extent. I'm only responsible for Angelina and Agatha as well as Angie's parents, their elves and that's it.

Summary: Summer before, Angelina was once a happily married woman to one George Weasley. That all came crashing down when she suddenly blacked out or had nightmares at moments of time. Her children became afraid of her and her husband started to hate her. It came to pass, that she found herself in Azkaban with no saintly idea as to how she had gotten there. She was told she was there for abusing her daughter-who she dearly loved. But why would she do that? The answer is: She wouldn't. Under the potion of Veristuam(realize I fail at spelling words from HP), she told what she remembered and with the help of one Harry Potter, she was out. Now, she has to discover why this has happened to her and try to get her family back.

Question is- can she?

* * *

"I'm fine Mum, really." the black haired woman said with somewhat of a watery smile, "I'm just glad to be here-home again." She only moves forward and hugs the older woman. Her grip tightens a bit as she held her. "I'm home."

"Thank Merlin they found out and let you go!" Her mother-Patrica- was very nearly squeezing the life out of her daughter, "I knew you couldn't have done any of those things on your own."

She stiffened, the vivid and vague memories of what had happened to her floated through her mind so sharply that she inhaled quickly before breathing out. She had to be calm. Just keep it together for a while longer.

"Oh look at me." Her mother was saying before escorting her child in and closing the door. She kisses her tall daughter's temple, "Your father would be so happy to see you- oh.. Twittle?"

"Yes ma'am?" A little house elf wearing a neat surprisingly clean shirt and little pants to match.

"Could you make us up some nice tea and biscuits and set it up in the Sun room? Make the tea honey with a hint of cinnamon." Patrica glances at her daughter, " I know how much you like those- oh and lemon biscuits, if you will Twittle?"

"Yes ma'am, right a way ma'am Twittle will be doing this." And then the house elf disappeared to do as requested.

"Here dear, leave your bags her and I'll get Dandy to get them." She was still tugging the black woman who wasn't a child or even a teenager any more, into the Sun room which had glass all around it and filled with potted plants of various origins. "Tell me, Angelina, are you feeling better? How long will you be staying?"

The tea and biscuits were waiting for them when they sat down on the wicker sofa together. Childhood memories of wandering the Sun room-whether day or night- filled Angelina with nostalgia. Even more so was when she brought her family here too. She couldn't help it but press her hands to her face for the moment trying hard to reign in her emotions enough to speak.

"I don't know Mum." she finally lets her hands down slowly but kept speaking, "I don't know how to feel really. I don't know how long I'm staying but, I have to speak with George."

Her mother nodded pouring the tea before fixing it the way she used to when Angelina was a little girl, "That is quite understandable after all you've been through." She pushes it towards her daughter and waited until the other woman sipped the tea. "Those idiot Ministry officials. I thought under Shacklebolt it would be better, but I see that there are some fools still slipping through the cracks."

Angelina smiled, her mother was always rather...outspoken. "Mum, Kingsley is doing all he can with Harry and the others within the Ministry itself over all. They can't see to everything you know."

"But that's just it. You're a relative, they should've-"

"Trica, darling." The baritone sound of a man caught their attention, "Don't go into that again. Be thankful that they caught it when they did and that our daughter is safely at home." Xavier was, simply put, a big man. Broad shoulders, stocky torso, and short cut graying hair. He even had a neatly trimmed mustache as well, wearing a gray suit minus the robes and coat that went with it. He looked as if he should've been a bodyguard instead of a councilmen that he was. "Angel, it's good to have you home."

Even though later on, Angelina would be extremely embarrassed in how she acted, she couldn't help herself as she set the tea down almost spilling it on herself, and nearly knocked over her tall father. "Dad!"

He gave her a fierce hug in return before letting her go with a smile, "We all knew you couldn't have done such things. We were all pulling for you Angel."

Angelina blinked a bit. Tears, she had been fighting them ever since her release. After all, she had cried herself to sleep quietly in that hellhole. Even without Dementors, it was mind-numbing. "I know. " She took a moment to breathe, calm. That's right she had something she must do. "Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you..."

Both parents glanced at each other then at their daughter. What was it that gave her such a look on her face?

"And...that's all." She finished having nibbled on a few biscuits and drank at least half of her tea first. She hadn't exactly looked at them for a time until now.

"That's outrageous!" Angelina's lips twitched. She always knew her mother would leap to her defense first. Probably what she had inherited from her. "He wants a divorce over what you couldn't even control? That..That.."

"Mum, he doesn't even know yet." Angelina pointed out but it didn't make it any easier on her right now. "Though I don't know how it'll change, if anything."

Xavier watched her for a long time before saying, "You need to do what you believe is best." He leans back in the wicker chair that was situated next to her and a cross from his wife. "That, I think, will do more than anything else to help you. You need to talk to everyone, Ange."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew she had to, there was no way around that at all, but she felt the need to hide for right now. Or even go away somewhere for a long time so she didn't have to face anyone of the Weasley clan or whoever is connected to them. That would basically mean leaving the country all together and hiding out in places like America or some of the other British ruled countries. Angelina made a face at these thoughts half surprised she even -thought- them let alone contemplated on doing so.

"I know." That was said quietly before she gotten up, "I think, I'll go tomorrow or something. Before anyone really knows that I'm out." She tried to smile before her parents before leaving, "Tell Twittle, thanks for the tea and biscuits."

Even as she strode out, purposely walking slow so it didn't seem she was trying to escape or something. Escape what? Maybe the gravity or the reality of her situation. However even though she wanted to keep a simple easy pace, she found herself running up the two flights of stairs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and her face becoming uncomfortably hot.

Oh Merlin, what had she done?

Patricia looked towards her husband with a worried look. "Isn't there anything we can do for her, Xavier?" She rose from her seat wanting very much to go after her daughter. "Anything to make it easier on her?"

Her husband merely stood before reaching out and drawing his wife to him kissing her forehead before sighing softly, "We're doing it, love." He finally looks at her with serious dark brown eyes, "Angelina isn't a child any more. She must do this herself and whatever decision she makes we must be there for her and her family."

"But divorce? It's not even her fault!" Patricia said bitterly, "Oh, I don't blame him but..." Her shoulders sagged a little, "I know she's not a child and is a perfectly grown and capable woman but...she's still my baby. I can't help it."

There was a hint of a pout in her words which made her husband want to smile, "It will be fine, we just have to be patient and supportive of them both. This time we can't meddle." He gave her a pointed look before escorting her out.

"What? I didn't meddle last time." She was not going to smile. Really, that faint twitch was nothing more then a muscle spasm. "I just merely hinted-"

"Hinted?" His brows rose.

"-that" she went on as if she didn't hear him, "George could be a rather good husband. Especially if she didn't seem interested in anyone else."

"Right, love, how could I forget?"

"Oh hush you!" She chuckled softly.

* * *

"Fred.." She pressed her face to her pillow imagining it was him. Someone she could hold and hug. Even though she knew he would never hold or hug her back again. "What should I do?"

Her eyes closed tightly against another hot flash of tears and even grief. She had been a right mess when she had gotten to her room. A torrent of emotions that had threaten to show earlier had swallowed her up. She had cried, yelled, threw things, and even screamed once til she had fallen on her bed exhausted.

She hadn't done that since Fred had died. Even though she did feel better, Angelina was still upset. She had tried, really tried, to get over it. To get over these things and go on, but somehow found she couldn't.

The litany of speaking to Fred-even though he had long been dead- brought her a small measure of comfort. As if he may actually answer her someday. Right now she could really use some answers...

"I don't know what to do with this." a tear trickled down her already redden cheek, "I know George and I have never been solid and we've had a few arguments but never..." She lifted her hand and wipes her eyes again. Why won't it stop already? She was already tired as it was. "And..I know I don't love him like that but...I don't know if I could bear it if he leaves and never speaks to me again."

Sighing loudly she continued her monologue, getting up as she did so, "I look a right mess." She had caught a glance of herself in the mirror before going to wash her face with some cool water from the basin in her room. Putting the clothe away she looks again at herself in the mirror. "Heh, you'd probably make fun of me too."

Moving around her old room she saw it hadn't change at all-despite the sheets and pillows that were everywhere and the chair that was turned over in her irrational state. Lifting her wand-she had found it somewhere among the sheets- she started cleaning up until the room was back to how it originally had been.

She caught sight of the mantle where her pictures were. Moving around, smiling and waving. Her heart clinched a little seeing the one that had been done for the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Her hand rose and took the picture down from the mantle.  
That Fred, he was always a riot. "Then you had to go and die on me, stupid bloke." That was said without real infliction, "I know, I need to pull it together. After all I was just as bad as Oliver as Captain. We'll get through this, right?"

The Fred in the picture only smiles brightly and twirls that Angelina around before winking at her.

It made her smile before nodding, "Right. What was I thinking? Being stupid and crying like some ninny." Again she runs her hand over her eyes. "I'll talk to George, and hope for the best. Then I'll find out who casted that spell on me."

As she puts the picture back she frowns thinking on her children. How could she mend -that- fence? What a depressing thought. She doubted that Fred the second or Roxanne would ever want to see her again or even speak to her. Her hand clenched with supressed emotions-mostly anger- before she relaxed.

She couldn't change the past even if she wanted to. Time-Turners were jealously guarded and there was no way they'd let her use one.

"I can do this." She says to herself. "I can do this." She breathes out slowly. She would have to see George tomorrow-early morning- and speak to him.

She hadn't signed them. Not yet at least. Not until she was utterly sure of herself. But there was so much to think about.

In the pre-dawn hours on the Johnson estate, Angelina had awoken very early ,despite her restless sleep during the night, decided to go running to clear her head. Exercise had been her only focus then, and it still is now. She glances around shivering slightly in the crisp cool morning. Fog had yet to disperse, however she was sure it'll be a bright sunny day. Breathing out a bit she glances over at the empty coffee mug, mourning the loss of it for a split second before pulling up the hood on her dark blue jumper jacket before heading out. A quick run around the property was something she needed right now.

Two hours later found Angelina strolling along the long and whining path that lead to the small pond with it's single willow tree. She smiles a bit looking at it. How many times had she been yelled at them for using the thin branches for swinging material and splashing in the water?  
Stretching she walks around it looking out over the waters thinking back for a moment. She breathed out allowing herself to be caught in the simple beauty for right now.

She would need all this to do what she had to do today. Pulling the hood down a bit she turns her face towards the warmth of the upcoming sun. The fog was slowly dissipating underneath the light.

Right, she had to get back to the house. Turning, she ran back down the path. It'll work out, she thought glancing up a little at the lazy clouds, right Fred?

"You're up early." Her mother smiles at her when she steps in, " Will you be having breakfast with us?"

She paused before nodding, "Yeah, I'll be down soon enough." She went up to shower before coming back down sometime later dressed and refreshed.

Her long black hair that is usually in braids was pulled into a tight bun. She wore a dark red long sleeve turtleneck shirt with simple form fitting blue jeans and a pair of white trainers. She even brought her robe with her which was the same shade as her shirt that even has a hood to it.

She sat down with her parents and made small talk with them, carefully not looking at the Daily Prophet-which she thought was the most bias piece of Thestral manure there had ever was- and ate until she was content.  
Silence fell in the room and finally she knew she couldn't stall any longer.

"Well, I better get going." She flashes a smile at them before heading to the door, "I'll be home soon, I promise. I just have a few errands to make."

"Please be careful." Patrica said following after her, "There are some that...won't take to you now."

Angelina nods, "I know, but I'm going anyway." She turns to them, "Bye."

With that the tall woman pulls her robes on, pulling the hood up and left the safest place she knew.

* * *

Hogsmeade, it's been forever since she had set foot

there. Pulling her hood lower she only caught a few curious glances but nothing more. Maybe it will go well. Either way as she passed by a cluster of people she heard snippets of the conversation.

"Poor man, wonder if he knows she's out?" one of the witches was saying, "If I were him total custody of the children."

The other two nodded in agreement before the subject was changed.

She shook her head, no no, she shouldn't think about such things just yet. Either way, she found herself drifting further towards the castle. It was probably a good thing she was healthy, the walk to the castle was far more annoying then anything else. Right now she wished there was a carriage to carry her up there, but she wasn't sure about that.

In hindsight, she should've sent a missive before showing up but she wasn't sure if her famed Gryffindor courage would peter out and she being unable to actually make good on it.

"Gryffindor Bravery" she mutters to herself. No, brave was what the Twins did when they left. Defying Umbridge in such a way. Her lips twitched a bit at that slowing becoming a smile as she let herself drift back into some good memories.

Despite the ever growing danger in those times, there were good things there. However, she had business to attend to. Maybe she could speak to Professor Sprout? No, she was cutting it close as it was. Relaxing a bit she entered the school hallways and tried to ignore the memories it bought, skittering around the Great Hall and remembering where

George usually was at this time of day. It would be so much easier if she could just figure out where exactly he was without having to get caught or waylaid by anyone.

_Think, Ange, Think. That's right On the green setting up_. She remembered where they usually use the patch of green to teach new flyers.

Moving quickly and purposely, she headed in that direction. But it didn't stop her from looking for him around where she was, though she didn't speak to anyone just yet. Casting a spell that would probably make her somewhat less noticeable to the children, she continued her search.

"George where are you?"

* * *

George was ready for his class, he just had to run back to his office for something before they all started filing in. He was almost out of the green of the first years practice area when he saw a movement the in the shadows. He stopped abruptly. Warily he approached.

She glances around for a moment before noticing him. Rocking back on her heels she mutters finite, to end the spell that usually made others not notice her. This was it. Even as she worried her lower lip for a moment in thought, she knew this had to be the best course of action for right now.

She waited, not making any sudden movements yet. She would probably speak when he got closer. At least give him a short hand version.  
After all, she had to get him to at least hear her out for right now.

"George." She says when he was close enough to her, "I.." Crap, she cannot have words fail her is not an option. "I need to speak with you. And.. I am sorry." She breathes out a bit. Age has certainly caught up with her in the sense that she didn't just blab out whatever was on top of her mind. Then again maybe that hadn't been such a bad trait. "I just want to talk. I promise." She tilted her head back a little making the hood move so he could probably see her face clearly now.

It was all too strange. First a hooded figure appeared out of midair. Then after cautious approach the one person George never thought to hear again, especially here at Hogwarts, was standing right in front of him. What she said, he didn't register. It was too much of a shock.

"What are you doing here?" It sounded more resigned than angry, which was what he was shooting for. At least that was the feeling of his heart.

"They let me out." She said trying not to feel hurt. "They found that.. there was a curse on me. Similar to the Imperius Curse. They say that it is what made me act so...strange." Well there wasn't really any other way to put this. "Look, I know this might not be the best time to talk it all out, but I had to come and see you. To tell you that at the very least." Funny she thought emotion would choke her and she wouldn't be able to speak, but now she seemed unable to stop. "I know I..I've done terrible things. Right horrid things that I never wanted to do or say. That there might not be anything that could make it up to you or the kids." The last was a little softer then she intended, "I wanted you to know that, at the very least, George." She sighs softly, "Look, I ..um." But it seemed the words couldn't be found and she wasn't sure what else to say just yet.

Looking away from her, George couldn't help but not believe her. "Strange, you call beating our daughter, your daughter, strange?" He sounded defeated. Like there was nothing she could say to make him feel any differently about her. "Look..." George trailed out. "I don't understand. Why are you here? How did you know I was here? What do you want?"

"I didn't mean it like that." She looks away, why did she bother? Oh that's right... "My parents." That was the answer to how she knew. "I came because I wanted to talk to you and to see if I could get your help but, I guess I shouldn't have been that hopeful."

That actually sounded bitter but not towards him. The reaction was understandable. She probably wouldn't have believed it either but...  
"I don't remember a lot of it, but do you seriously think they'd let me out of that hellhole without clearing me first? It's documented if you want to really check and look. I'll drink veritaserum if you really want to know the truth. Even though I'm telling it to you." Maybe just once more. "Do you really believe I would hurt either one of our children and it be legit?" She should probably get going.  
They're getting ready for class probably. "I guess I haven't got much time, but if you want to reach me, I'll be at my parents in Lanchester."

She pulled her hood back up more. "I'm serious George. Someone's out to mess with us."

"Alright, I'm sorry. What do you want help with." George was being serious, he truly wanted to know. "Look, I never thought you were capable of that, but what was I supposed to believe?" He might as well just get the last part out of the way too, "Look, we both know that you and I ended a long time ago, and to drag that out would be," He was looking for the right words. "Cruel. To both of us. The only way we love each other is as friends."

"I know, I'm sorry about that, I really am." Though in a way it was slightly ambiguous as to what she was apologizing for, "There's a lot that...that has to be considered as well." It still hurt, but it was a truth as well. One things she couldn't do was deny that.  
"Give me a little time. That's all I ask."

"Meet me tonight at Diagon Alley. At the flat in WWW." George eyed her curiously. "Remember, you're the one that came to me. Were you expecting me to lavish you with hugs and kisses and forget the past? Not just with Roxy, with us?"

"No, that would be utterly naive." She raises a brow at him, "I'm not that far out of touch with common sense." There was an actual smile with that. "No, I ask only for forgiveness and benefit of the doubt, but forgetting? Only if you want that." She only nods a bit, "I'll meet you there. I have a few things to find before then."

She puts her hands in her robe pockets for now, "I'll see you." With that she turns casting that notice me not type of spell again. After all, there was only so much time she could spend holding him up there without letting anyone become suspicious. After all, it was best to assume that someone was always watching.

Sprinting away, George had to hurry up to his office so he could get back to his class on time. This was not good.

Sitting on a little knoll Fred saw the whole thing. He had to admit he was a little shocked to see his mother, yet he was a little relieved. When she turned into shadow and started walking away, Fred started following her. When she was reaching the edge of school property and was about out of reach he yelled, "MOM!"

Right away there was no response. As to reassure her he said, "Mom, it's okay. I know your here, and I know why. You don't need to explain anything to me."

She actually jumped a bit, she hadn't expected this and almost drew her wand, but forced herself not to when she saw who it was.  
Paranoid? Maybe, but still that feeling-the little fear of him being afraid of her or anything of that combination- seemed to waver before diminishing more at his words.

She actually didn't know whether to scold him for being late and eavesdropping or hugging him.

After a moment she only moves to draw him into a hug. "That's good to know, Fred." It had felt good to hug her own child again. He was getting taller, that she did note to herself before actually looking at him. Must be some maternal thing to notice how much one's child has changed. Still she ruffled his hair with somewhat of an affectionate smile.

"You're being good aren't you? And...Looking after Rox too?" She asked -routine simple questions that meant a lot to her in some way.  
"I should box your ears for eavesdropping but I guess this once it's ok." After a moment, she adds, "You better hurry too, you'll be late for class."

Relief, sweet and unabashed relief washed over Fred. He had known his mother wasn't a monster, but the only proof he had was what he felt in his heart. Now he had proof. All of her emotions were flooding his mind. Shame, relief, love, over and over.

"Mum," Fred started but he didn't know where to begin. So he decided to answer her questions, "Um, yeah. I'm being good. Of course I'm looking after Rox. Always have. Always will." Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, she may take it wrong. Too late to take it back now.

Talking to his mother in the near future was going to be like walking on egg-shells. He could sense she was going to be easy to break. Telling her about Mason was out of the question, and he needed to make a mental not to tell his dad that too. Roxy too, but he doubted she would listen. She would want to hurt her mother, like Angelina used to hurt her. Relentlessly. It will take a while to convince Roxanne that Angelina didn't do it on purpose. Boy Fred had a lot in store.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop. Something was just pulling me toward dad this morning. I followed the instinct, and walked upon dad, talking to you." It was true, when he had awoken this morning there was this terrible ache in his stomach to go see George. He got up, showered, and started walking.

At first he was going where his feet were taking him, which was pratically no where. Then, he realized he needed to go toward the pitch. That was where George would probably be. Fred was right, but at a cost. He was beyond shocked to see his mother there. He had to be honest, he was glad that Roxanne was probably still eating breakfast and hadn't also witnessed. It was one of the reasons he had followed her so far before he had talked to her.

Finally, Fred had a question that needed answered. "What happened, mum?" He could see it, but it was all fuzzy. Like looking through layers of plastic, or walking through a thick fog.

She smiled, hearing his response to her questions. Maybe one less worry? She still didn't feel confident enough to stay longer then she should, but at the same time she couldn't help herself. Two months was oddly a very long time in Angelina's mind. Even as those memories started to come somewhat into focus, she shuts them out for now.  
Right now she wanted to savor this little time she had with him. Still she breathed out for a moment collecting her thoughts. Well, she couldn't tell him everything but at the same time she had to tell him enough that it was relevant. After all, she thought to herself wryly, those times we got in trouble because no one was telling us anything.

She knew why, of course, but at the same time she wasn't going to mistake it for anything.

"I'm not entirely sure. It was a spell similar to the Imperious Curse-you guys have learned that one right? Anyway, they finally noticed that it was on me and broke it, but kept me for a while to make sure there weren't any other curses or jinx before letting me go." That was at least the truth. "I don't remember much of it, if anything." She seemed uncomfortable for a moment. A pained looked to her features, "But, we're going to find out. If it can happen to me then it can be done on anyone else we know and love. That's why I need you to be alert as well."

"So, if it was a spell. Did the person create it or find it in old Dark Arts book?" Fred was a little scared. Who would possibly possess his mother and cause her to hurt his sister. Why had she not hurt him as well. He would have preferred it been him. "Well, I will talk to dad. I will get him to calm down some. You shouldn't be rushed into anything, but you also shouldn't expect things to be the same." He didn't want to give her too much information, but he didn't want to give her false expectations. "So does Roxy, she's just going to need some time. She is different. Much different." Fred gave a sad look. "It'll be alright tough. I will talk to her, prepare her. Tell her why you're here and what happened. Maybe, just maybe. Anyway, I better get to class."  
Fred hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mum." Then he headed toward class. "See ya!" Then he was gone.

"I don't know." That was the part that got her too. She had no idea why or what purpose it was to just harm Roxanne and not both or all three in some manner if their intentions were what she thought it was but still, that was something she would have to figure out. Whether alone or not.

She leans back on her heels a bit before saying, "I know that. I'm not expecting more then what can be given." Didn't mean it didn't hurt,  
but that was besides the point. Caution was always said to be a good thing to err on the side of valor. "Yeah, before you're late. Don't want to get a Gryffindor detention."

Still those were very sweet words to hear once she hugged him back and let him go. She would have to hurry now.

There were somethings she would have to ask others for right now.

She just hoped they would hear her out.

* * *

Agatha was cleaning up a bit. She had opened the "Tea House"-simple name- early this morning. She enchanted a broom to sweep up inside and the dust pan to empty into a trashcan. With that done and some what supervising it, she moves to the front o f the store to make it look presentable and set some tables and chairs up.

It was while she was doing this that someone nearly plowed her over.

"Ah." She blinks a bit then looked towards the person, "What's the hurry?"

"Oh..um..Sorry about that."

Agatha blinked someone before catching the person by the arm. She knew that voice. But the charm-spell- whatever, was making it hard to recognize her.

However her voice was low as she said the name, "Angelina?"  
News of Angelina Weasley's release was fairly new and the town buzzed with it and gossip.

Agatha wasn't one for gossip, however she was leery of her old schoolmate in a way. After all, how may Death Eaters claimed -that-?

Angelina stiffened at Agatha's voice and really got a good look at her. Was she friend or foe? She had to be more cautious now, however she couldn't lie very well to ones she knew. "Yes Agatha?"

"By Merlin, it is you." Agatha's pale green eyes scanned the area before she ushered the woman in and closed the door putting up a 'On Break' sign for right now. She lead Angelina upstairs to her private floor before settling, "What happened? I mean I know what happened, everyone does, but really Angelina." She gave her a leveled look, "Child abuse?"

Heaving a sigh, Angelina ended her spell and pulls her hood down before sitting heavily in an odd overstuffed chair, "I know it looks bad Agatha-"

"LOOKS?" Agatha gave her an incredulous look, "Looks bad? I suppose you haven't read the Daily Prophet or even heard the talks of the town! They're practically _vile_."

The dark woman winced a bit frowning, " I didn't...Look, it wasn't really -me- who was doing that." She rubs her eyes a bit. She felt drained even after such a short time. Her mind felt muddled and full of things she both didn't remember or want to remember. Yet there was some good that came out of it. "I need your help."

"I dare say you really need more than just me." Agatha had gotten up and went to prepare some tea, "Some Lavender mint tea will do you some good."

"I know." That came out as a half a groan and she suddenly felt like a teenager slumping in her seat. "But right now I don't know who to turn to or trust." She looks up at Agatha as the woman returned with both tea cups. Angelina took it gratefully and breathes in. It was so relaxing. She sipped it gratefully and found the flavor rather interesting. "I mean I can't show my face anywhere. I don't think anyone believes the truth."  
Angelina winces inwardly at even thinking about approaching Molly-her mother in law- or anyone else of the Weasleys. They were good to have on your side to defend you but Merlin help you if you ever cross them.

Right now she felt like that. No. She couldn't talk to them or anyone from there yet. So far only George and Fred were ...sort of on her side. At least she thought Fred was. Her mind began to dwell on something and blinks a bit at that. How was she going to get out of this?

"You're the only person outside of it that knows me." She glances up,"If you can help...it would be helpful."

"How?" Agatha tilts her head a little frowning, "You've got to explain it better."

Nodding, Angelina launched into the story as she knew it. Which wasn't much or long. She even shared her thoughts as to it being a set up. "But I don't know how it could've happened or what happened if at all." She ended rubbing her face, her tea cup was half way empty by now. "I don't even know where to start!"

Agatha could hear that single desperate tone in her friend's voice before getting up and moving over to her to give her a hug, "It'll be alright, Angelina." She gave her a smile, "You just rest up here as long as you need to. You can even use my Floo if you want to go home."

Relief, that's what she felt at having gained another ally in knew the key was in her mind, but unlocking it was nearly impossible in her mind. "Thanks, Agatha. You're a real treasure."

"I'm sure you'd do the same thing for me in that situation." Agatha smiles at her before getting up, "I have to open up, I'll see you in a few, Ange." With that she turns and went downstairs thinking about it all. This was something, that's for sure.

Angelina sat there and just sank into the overstuffed chair pulling her robes around her a bit as she curled up. Emotionally exhausted for right now, she needed a short nap. Just a few minutes...

It was horrible. Her dreams where horrible. Maybe not Harry Potter Epic, but nevertheless to her it was damn near close. The most frightening part of her dreams were she couldn't wake up.

Thrashing around in the overstuffed chair, Angelina struggled to wake up. Even in her sleep tears seemed to fall slowly.

No this cannot be her. It can't. She didn't do this. She would've never done that!

However it was like a movie she couldn't turn away from. It was far too clear, too intense in the emotions of rage. She never felt anything like that since the Battle at Hogwarts. That was the only thing she could liken this feeling to.

All the while she kept thinking-maybe she had shouted it?- Run. Run. Run.

But in her dreams, Roxanne couldn't run. No..._No_.. "NO!"

She finally awoke reaching out desperately to stop something that had already happened. Sweat clung to her, making the neck of her sweater stick and the bangs also plastered somewhat to her forehead. Her breathing was hard and fast as if she had been running a marathon.

Shaken, Angelina rubbed her face. Had that happened? She couldn't..have...

"How can I fix this, Fred?" She asked the empty room. George's twin, Fred had always stayed on the fringes of her mind. Despite him being such a prankster, he did have good advice to give when he's of a mind to it. She wipes her eyes a bit, still calming down as the remnants of her dream seemed to fade. She hadn't had a dream like that before, but the intensity bothered her. Why would she direct such anger on a child? It made her frown somewhat at the thought. Her usual outlets for such a thing was to go running or flying-something else.

She worried her lower lip somewhat at this thought.

"Ange?"

She glances up hearing Agatha's voice, "Yes?"

The worried look was on her friend's face as she walks in, "How are you feeling? I heard something earlier and came to check on you."

"I'm fine." She smiles weakly, "It was just a nightmare is all." She glances around a bit, "I should be going." Breathing out she got up and pulls her robes on. "They'll worry."

"If you're sure..." Agatha frowns but made no move to stop her, "Be careful when you leave. There are a few customers around. Oh wait a tic." Moving the tan woman headed over to the pantry, her brown robes swishing softly, "Take this with you. The tea will certainly help you with your nerves and all." She turns and offers a maple little tea chest to her. "It's one of my favorites and I know it'll be of great help to you."

"Agatha, you didn't have to." Angelina smiles at her. It was good to talk to her. She took the box from her and pocketed, "I'll definitely take your advice."

"Well now, best be off with you." She shoos Angelina out amused. "And don't be a stranger. My door's always open to you."

"Thanks again." She casted the spell once more pulling her hood down and headed back out.

Agatha only watched as Angelina's shadowy figure disappeared into the crowds. She rather did hope things turn out right with that one.

Angelina contemplated on apparating home like she had before. However she found herself wandering around the old haunts. Bits of conversations from passersby floated around her. Maybe she should leave?

She shook her head, sounded like the cowards way out, in her mind. However, what chose did she have? Err on the side of valor, she thought again pausing by Honeydukes. It was in impulse that she stopped there and went in looking around for some sweets that the children might like.

Funny, how such things happen. She ponders over the variety trying to decide. It was a good thing she did have money on her person. After all, one never goes unprepared.

* * *

An: Annnd that's all I have. Oh and if you're questioning about Fred Jr.'s bit- apparently he has some ESP that can detect emotions. *shrugs* anyway, hope the characterization of Angelina in a really bad situation is pretty sound. I liked it enough to post it.


End file.
